


Tryan Music Shuffle Drabbles

by KissMeDeadly



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeDeadly/pseuds/KissMeDeadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tryan drabbles prompted by 10 random songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryan Music Shuffle Drabbles

**Girl Crush - Little Big Town**

Ryan felt his heart rush as he watched Gabbi walk off with Troy. He would never admit out loud that he had a girl crush on Gabriella. It wasn't what Troy thought though, he had absolutely no interest in stealing Gabriella from the other boy. No, Ryan's girl crush had more to do with what Gabbi had - Troy. He guessed if he was to use more accurate terminology, he'd call what he had for Gabbi envy whereas his actual crush was on East High's basketball god. 

 

**Dibs - Kelsea Ballerini**

Sharpay was walking toward her brother's room when she heard Ryan singing along to Kelsea Ballerini's Dibs. This in itself wasn't odd until where the song lyrics said 'boy' her brother sang out 'Troy'

**Lie A Little Better - Lucy Hale**

Ryan had been in so many performances he's lost count. He and Sharpay had known they were meant for show business since they were little. However, having to interact with the guy he'd been crushing on since freshman year was messing with his head. Troy kept giving him these looks, like he knew what he was feeling. Like he knew why the Drama king kept losing his cool. 

**Somebody To You - The Vamps ft. Demi Levato**

Ryan had never thought Troy was just another dumb jock, actually he'd never given Troy any thought period. Then Sharpay got Troy a job at their family's resort, Lava Springs. Now he can't stop thinking about the basketball star. He wants to be seen by the other boy, as a friend or maybe something more. 

**What Are You Waiting For - Nickelback**

It was senior year; their last year together before separating cross country. He needed to do something about his crush before he lost the chance. It was the perfect time, Troy and Gabriella had broken up when she accepted early acceptance at Stanford. He just needed to do it. He took a deep breath and approached the boy, 

"Hey Ryan" Troy said,

"Gotopromwithme?" Ryan asked. 

"Sure" Troy smiled. 

 

**Not That Girl - Idina Menzel**

Gabriella watched as Ryan helped Troy with some dance routine or other that he just couldn't get. She watched the expressions on the two boys as they danced together. It was obvious that she wasn't meant for Troy. 

**Making Circles - Christian Kane**

They continued to fight; both unwilling to give up or give in. Neither could agree on anything, and oh did the fighting get tedious. They spun in circles, round and round, until everyone around them were dizzy but still neither had enough. 

**Glad You Came - We Came As Romans**

Ryan grabbed a drink as he noticed Troy come to the after party for the cast of the spring musical. He had fallen hard for the older boy while they worked together and had decided that he was going to approach him at this party. He took the drinks over, welcoming the other boy. Taking the boy by the hand, he lead him out to the balcony where they could see the stars. 

"I'm glad you came." He said, before pressing his lips to Troy's. 

**Who's Laughing Now - Jessie J**

Ryan had been picked on for his entire school career whether it be for being the flamboyant theater king or for being gay or being the Ice Queen's brother. Now everybody wanted to be his friend. Ever since Troy Bolton joined drama it wasn't as geeky to perform, ever since Troy came out nobody important dared to speak out against being gay, ever since Troy got with Ryan, he could look back at those who picked on him, and smile. 

**Smile - Avril Lavigne**

It took one look for basketball golden boy Troy Bolton to steal his heart. Since then every time Troy spoke or even looked at him, it felt right. He was the only thing he needed. He smiled more, and not the fake 'I don't show what I feeling smiles' but genuine quirks of his lips. All because of one look.


End file.
